


Slow Dance

by PeaceLilies



Series: Sheithiversary [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Fluff, Happily Married, Koji - Freeform, Koji loves his parents A WHOLE LOT, M/M, Maegra, Sheith babies!, Titus, Xenobio, future!Au, keith purrs, older!Sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: Koji watching his parents dance in their kitchen over the years
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheithiversary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055588
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for Sheithiversary
> 
> I love Koji to pieces, as well as his other adopted siblings
> 
> And I also love Sheith and slow dancing TToTT
> 
> (Also...Shiro is Daddy/Dad and Keith is Papa/Pops)

Koji peered around the corner into the kitchen, blinking wide eyes as he watched his parents. They were washing dishes at the sink. His Daddy, tall and strong with his shiny hair, was washing, while his Papa, shorter, hair always braided down his back, was drying. 

Koji liked watching them. They were so different from the dayaks, _his entire life_ was so different now that he was with them. He was held and kissed and snuggled. His Papa would purr to him, he had all the toys he could want, and his Daddy would play games with him. Just the fact alone that they were _his._ He had a family. 

He knew that he was safe, even if he couldn’t name it as such, and while he was more comfortable being left alone than he used to be when he’d first come back with his dads, there were times when he just needed to see them. To know that they wouldn’t disappear. 

But they were there, like they always were. 

Koji knew that today was a special day. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but his dads had gotten a lot of video calls and gifts from people, uncles and aunts that he was beginning to recognize. Grandparents, too. Papa had bought Daddy flowers, and Daddy had bought Papa a gift of some kind. They’d also been kissing a lot. Koji noticed that they were both affectionate, with each other and him, but today seemed a little different. 

Koji wasn’t sure what they were talking about exactly as they washed dishes, but every time Daddy handed Papa a plate, they would kiss, or bump hips, laughing. When the dishes were done, Papa wiped off his hands, and placed down the dish towel. 

Daddy took his hand, pulling him close. They were laughing, and gently swaying to and fro. Daddy started singing, the look on Papa's face softening. It was the face he had just for Daddy. 

One hand gently rested against Daddy's face, their foreheads resting together. Daddy kept singing and Papa pulled them closer. When the song was done, Papa pulled Daddy into a close hug, and Koji couldn't keep hiding any more. 

He ran out from his hiding place, both of his parents looking in his direction as he ran, clinging to their legs. 

"Oh, kit," Papa said, "what's wrong?" A warm hand rested on his head and he looked up, Daddy's hand gently smoothing over his hair, brushing his ears. 

"C-can...can I hug, too?" he asked, still adjusting to speaking English. 

Both of his parents smiled, their expressions fond and full of love. 

"Of course you can, kiddo," Daddy replied. They pulled apart and Papa picked him up. Daddy wrapped his arms around Papa, so that Koji was squeezed between them. 

He chirped happily, starting to purr, feeling so glad to be so close to his parents. It made him feel so good. He couldn't help but purr, and he nuzzled at Papa, scenting him. 

He felt Daddy press a kiss into his hair and made another happy chirping sound. Both men chuckled. They stayed like that, him and Papa, in the safe cradle of Daddy's arms. 

***

“Maegra, give me the plate,” Koji huffed following after his youngest sibling as she made her way to the kitchen, trying to balance her plate and utensils all on her own. She did have good balance, but there was a knife on her plate and he wasn’t taking any chances. 

He stopped short as his sister came to halt at the entrance to the kitchen, watching their dads dancing in the middle of the kitchen floor in socked feet. It was their anniversary today, and Koji, who was now fourteen and very grown up thank you very much, didn’t understand why they didn’t just go out for dinner. 

“Daddy! Papa! Dance with me, too!” Maegra squealed and Koji swiped her plate before she went running to their parents, who had stopped dancing, chuckling softly. Their Dad picked her up, Pops wrapping an arm around Dad’s back and taking his daughter’s hand, all three of them swaying back and forth. 

Koji’s middle sibling bumped his shoulder and they both made faces at each other. 

“Oh come on you two,” Pops huffed, “you’ll come to appreciate this when you’re older.” 

Titus rolled his eyes and Koji shrugged. Their parents were grossly in love. Maegra just giggled, her head resting against Dad’s shoulder. 

“C’mon, you know you want to,” he said, laughing softly. 

“Fine…” Titus grumbled, “if it means you get off my back.” 

Koji put the dishes in the sink and sighed, knowing he was being roped into his, too.

He joined his parents and siblings, all of them crowding in together in one giant group hug, swaying back and forth. Dad and Pops laughing, Maegra giggling. 

“See? Isn’t this nice?” Dad said, his eyes only for Pops. Koji wanted to make a gagging sound but he knew that both of them would be very displeased, and he’d been on the receiving end of their displeasure before. It was never fun.

“Even if this is never your thing, kiddo,” Pops said, tapping him on the elbow, “it’s always nice to feel close to family, yeah?” 

“I guess so…” 

They were all hugging and swaying for a few long moments before Titus made a fuss about whether or not they were done and Dad freed them, though Mae seemed content in Dad’s arms. 

“Such a Daddy’s girl,” Pops murmured, kissing her cheek, chuckling fondly. 

***

“Dad, Pops, you guys know where the---”

Koji stopped short in the entryway to the kitchen. 

He should have known he’d find his parents there, dancing in the middle of the kitchen. Dishes were only half cleaned, and Pops had a dish towel slung over his shoulder still. His braid was more gray than black now and they both wore matching slippers. It would have been a bit of a silly sight, if it wasn’t for the way the two of them looked at each other. 

Koji leaned against the doorframe, listening to Dad sing something softly to Pops, the way they leaned together as they danced. He’d seen them like this multiple times over the years, always seeming to end up dancing with them, too. He remembered being such a punk kid and thinking it was so gross...but he understood now. 

He’d found himself dancing with his own partner in their kitchen, though it was far sillier than he’d ever seen his parents being. In moments like these, they were in their own bubble. Just the two of them. 

Dad looked up, his song finished, and turned his head. 

“Hey, kiddo,” he said and he watched as his parents moved to separate. He shook his head. 

“No. Stay. It’s nothing.” 

Pops laughed, curling into Dad’s space, like his eldest child needed to tell him twice. Koji smiled, chuckling. 

“Everything okay?” 

He nodded, removing himself from the wall and came over, wrapping his arms around his parents. 

“I’m great.” 

He felt them chuckle, each one resting strong, sure hands on his back, hugging him in return. He started purring, Pops starting up in response, and he turned his head to gently scent both of his parents. It wasn’t something he was compelled to do now that he was in his thirties, but it was comforting nonetheless. 

They were getting older. Still strong and sure and very fit for people in their sixties, but he worried at times. They were stubborn and independent. He wouldn’t be surprised if one of them was injured or ill and they didn’t say anything to him or his siblings. 

But for now, they were happy. Going more than thirty years married. They were the best parents. Koji felt so lucky to have them.


End file.
